Bratfest  Tiff's my version
by heartragdolls
Summary: The Pretty Committee goes to OCD  newly coed. Derrington brings his hawt cousin from Canada, Thomas, and Massie and Thomas are a couple! Plus, Derrington's jealous! And..The Clique's going to Australia! Hawt, muscular guys and girls in bikinis paradise
1. Chapter 1: Intro and Mall

**Hey people!! This is my first fanfic. hope you like it!! 3 you Massie!!!**

**Massie Block:** Now a golden haired beauty! Calls the boy fast off and coaxes Derrington's cousin into being her boyfriend!! His name is Thomas, shaggy blonde hair and ah-dorable baby blue eyes. A total surfer dude. Hawt bod. Thomas & Massie hottest couple of the present. Plus, the Clique's going to...yup! You guessed it...Australia!! Derrington's ultra jealous and will do _anything_ to get his girl back. Even if it means sending his cousin back to Canada where he belongs!!

**Alicia Rivera:** Totally "heart's" that the boy fast is off. Hopefully for good, since her and Josh are getting awful close, especially in Australia.

**Dylan Marvil:** Totally turned awf by Kemp and Plovert. Going on a strict diet. Still angry at the boys for ruining Skye's party. Thinks ESP made a ... out of you and me, but is ready to try again. Do I smell revenge?! 

**Claire Lyons:** Happy for Australia, but something is missing...hmm...CAM!!! Given! That one was easy...But, finds a super hot guy named Mark...short flaming red hair and freckles. So ready to have fun again.

**Kristen Gregory:** Trying _oh_ soo hard to get money for Australia. Does nawt want to miss out of another field trip just because of her stupid father. But, what happens when something crucial happens in the Gregory's financial area?

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**Friday, September 1****st**

**1:30pm.**

"Kay, girls!!" Massie threw her hands up in the air. "Time for…All about getting ready for school!!! By Massie Block..."

"Yaaay!" the girls cheered.

"Remember," lectured Massie. "We'll have a whole outfit check with makeup and hair manyana morning. If _any_ of you, I mean _any_, decide to wear tacky Kuh-laires jewelry, A&F, _GAP_, Old Navy, etc, you will be promptly kicked out of the Pretty Committee. We are starting our _first_ year of 8th grade at OCD _with _boys, and we can't look anything other than better, than the best."

Massie was referring to the jewelry store 'Claire's' probably, but the relation most likely went the same way. The girls giggled.

"Oh yeah!" Dylan burped.

The girls cracked up. Alicia stuck out her chest and said proudly, "I have gossip that's worth at least…Hmmm….1,000 gossip points!"

The girls dropped their jaws in awe. "EHMAGAWD!!! Share Leesh!" screamed Massie and patted her sleeping pug in a black leather Dior cape.

"Okay," Alicia finger-combed her hair. "So, you know how OCD always like…Does 'Welcome to OCD' field trips?"

The girls nodded. "This year are we going to Chucky Cheeses?" asked Dylan and burped. The girls laughed. Everyone knew that OCD did extremely cheesy things. But what could it be?

"Well," started Alicia. "I can assure you, this is totally _nawt_ cheesy."

The girls stuck their heads out to hear better. "Come awn Leesh!! I can't _stand_ the pressure!! Share!" pleaded Kristen.

"Kay," Alicia said and clenched her teeth trying to keep her excitement from bursting out. "WE'RE GOING TO _AUSTRALIA_!!!"

"EHMAGAWD!!!!!!" the girls shouted and jumped around and hugged each other.

"We _so_ have our 8th grade lives _set_!!! Trip to Aussie, The Secret Room and are alpha's as ever!!" squealed Dylan.

"I KNOW!!!" they all cooed.

"But, wait Leesha…" said Massie.

"What Mass? Aren't you excited?"

"Trust me, I _am_! Where are your sources from? All I want to know. Then we go to packing list ay-sap."

"Cun't tell Block. Wunna be a reporta," Alicia used Derrington's old nickname for Massie. She also spoke in a deep voice.

"Oh _no_ you didn't!!" squealed Kristen.

"Oh _yes_ she did!!" burped Dylan.

Claire rolled her eyes and bit her thumb-nail. If Cam was back together with Claire and he had given her some hopefully _nawt_ re-gifted, but she was so desperate it didn't matter, candy, she would've been just as excited.

"A-licia…Are you a dumpster in a _public school_?!" Massie sneered.

"Uh…Nuu."

" 'Cause you're full of crap!!"

Massie bowed with a cocky smile that said, 'Told 'ya not to mess with me!!' Alicia just smiled and laughed with the others.

"I heard they have really poisonous jellies there," stated Kristen, ah-bviously bummed about not having enough money to go.

"Kris!" scolded Alicia for ruining their happiness once again.

"Which type of jelly? Is it a trad. jam? Or is it a strawberry-kiwi mix..." Dylan tapped her chin and then snapped her fingers twice. "It's the pineapple-cucumber one, right? Right? My mom did a whole sh-" someone finally cut Dylan off from her oblivious rant.

The girls cracked up. "Dylan, Dylan," sighed Massie and giggled. "Where to begin?"

Dylan had a confused look on her face and mumbled, "It was the lemon-strawberry one!!" She punched her thigh. "Isn't it at all _normal_ to want to know which jam _nawt_ to buy?! I don't want to die!"

"First off," paused Kristen and snickered. "_Stupid_..." The girls cackled. "I was talking about a _jellyfish_!!!" Dylan stared at them blankly, still without a single clue about what they were talking about. "Gawd!!! Didn't you spend _any_ time paying attention during 'Sea Life' in Social Science?"

Dylan kept the blank look on her face, which was code for, 'Eww! No stupid, why in the world would I do _that_?!'

"Let's go shopping," said Massie bored while filing her nails.

"Yess!!!" the girls agreed.

"Massie?" asked a quivering voice that belonged to Claire.

"What, Kuh-laire? And wipe that look off your face. You look utterly pathetic."

Claire bit her lip to keep her from crying and said meekly, "Can I borrow something from...your closet?"

Massie threw her hands up in the air. "Take whatever you want. I'm planning on spending two mill plus t'day so, I'm good!" she flashed a toothy smile.

"Thanks," mumbled Claire.

**The Westchester Mall**

**Outside of Versace**

**September 1****st**

**3:02pm.**

"Outfit inspections!!!" said Massie and twirled. The girls hollered in delight. Massie held an invisible microphone below her mouth and said, "First up...The one...The only...We all love her...Dylannn...MARVIL!!!"

Dylan walked up to Massie while high-fiving the Pretty Committee like a champion getting her trophy.

Massie nodded in approval when Dylan reached her and said, "Dylan is looking cash-cute in a Dolce and Gabbana baby-blue satin blouse, medium wash True Religion short-short's and gold satin Michael Kors wedges. Her hair is in a half pony and curled to perfection. I rate you...a 9.3!!! Congrats!"

The girls whistled and clapped as she made her way back. "Leesh! You're up next!"

"Kay!!" said Alicia and shimmied. The girls laughed hysterically.

Massie stood tall and purred, "Alicia is wearing a chestnut brown Ralph Lauren polo, rhinestone encrusted dark wash Juicy Couture jeans and classic tan and brown original cowboy boots. Your hair is in a two braids with a baby-blue headband matching the logo on your shirt. Classic and cute, Alicia, you are a 9.7."

She giggle-bowed and smiled with pride. The Pretty Committee whooped and hollered with delight. "Next up...The sporty, cutie...Kristen!!"

"Yaay!" said Kristen and sauntered up next to Massie.

"Kristen is looking simply ah-dorable in an aqua blue short sleeve v-neck Guess? baby-doll that compliments those awesome eyes, has on black skinny jeans and silver ballet flats. Your hair is down, straightened and very sexy. Congratulations Kris, you're a 9.2!!"

"Oh _yeah_!!" shouted Kristen and made her way back.

"Kuh-laire!!" said Massie sternly.

"Oh, oops...Sorry!!" said Claire and jogged up to Massie. The girls snickered.

"Alright, then. Claire is wearing my shimmering emerald green off the shoulder's Ella Moss mini t-shirt dress with heather gray leggings and green pumps. Your hair is in a simple pony-tail. Boooring! Kuh-laire, you are a...8.8. I suggest a touch more color on your lips and taking your hair down."

Massie sifted through her multi-colored Louis Vuitton and found a MAC lipstick that was called 'Irresistible' and swiped it across Claire's lips. Then she undid Claire's hair and fluffed it a bit. "There," sighed Massie and smiled happily. "Now, you're a 9.5."

The girls clapped. "Now me!!" Massie twirled. "I'm wearing a Versace black, leather

mini-skirt, a maroon cable knit Bebe short sleeve cardigan and three inch black Prada heels. My hair, by Jakkob, has a golden side part, is straightened. Half is in front, half is in back. Ratings?" Massie turned her left side (aka. her 'good' side) to the girls.

"Hmm...I say 9.8," said Dylan.

"Given," said Alicia.

"Ah-greed," echoed the others.

"Awesome!" Massie shot them a thumbs up, snapped twice and turned briskly around. The others followed like a wave. "Remember, we're walking to the beat of Glamorous. Be like those ultra sexy models that in slow motion their hair bounces with them. Hawt x 100! If our

ex-crushes see us...They'll be begging to take us back." Massie smiled evilly. "Come on girls...In 3...2...1...0..."

"Go," she whispered. They all began whisper-singing the pop star's beat. "G-l-a-m-o-r-o-u-s yeah...G-l-a-m-o-r-o-u-s...we flying 1st class...up in the sky...Poppin.. champagne...Livin.. my life...in the fast lane...And I won..t change...For the glamorous...Oh the flossy, flossy."

**The Westchester Mall**

**Starbucks**

**Friday, September 1****st**

**2:33pm**

"Eh," said Massie emotionlessly and pulled her sunglasses down.

"Ma," gasped Claire.

"Gawd," burped Dylan.

"Eww...What a slut!" exclaimed Kristen.

"Ah-greed," scoffed Alicia.

What they were looking was quite sleazy in fact. There was Cam...with his top off and red and blue Billabong board shorts passionately making out with a pretty girl...Actually a disgustingly beautiful girl. She had hip-long dirty blonde wavy blonde hair and baby blue eyes that said, 'Love me!!' She was wearing a strapless baby blue Roxy bikini that said 'look at my boobs!! 'and navy blue short-short's. She was shoe-less and was being carried by Cam across his arms. Claire recognized her immediately...From MySpace...It was in fact...The camp tramp Nikki...Claire started tearing up.

When they got up to them Dylan coughed, "SLUT!!!"

They all cracked up and high-fived Dylan.

Nikki put her hand over her heart and giggled. "Ehmagawd! I'm sooo sorry!" Nikki kissed Cam again. "Isn't he such a cutie?!?!" Nikki pinched Cam's cheeks. The guys punched Cam. "Hey!!!" squeaked Nikki. "Let us have our time..." she smiled and threw her head back and laughed.

Cam and Claire's eyes locked. Cam looked away and talked to Nikki in a sweet voice that Cam had never used with her. Anger boiled in Claire. "Ohh, Nikki!" he smiled. "We'll have p-lenty of time to do that." Then he winked. He took one more sneak peek at Claire. "Let's get out of here."

"To the beach!!" said Nikki and threw her hand up in the air and kissed Cam, yet again.

There were eight boys excluding Cam, with three girls, since Nikki left. Derrington, Josh, Plovert, Kemp, Griffin, four hawt no-named guys, Olivia and two mysterious girls. Massie secretly crossed her fingers that the guy in the middle wasn't with any of the girls. He was a total HART.

All the boys had evidently played soccer, since they were wearing at least their soccer jersey's except for Griffin, who was in a red apron that said, 'Slice of Heaven – Get a taste of luxury pizza, the one and only!'

"We'll brb," said Massie and ushered them farther into the barista.

Massie snapped her finger and pointed to her personalized purple iPhone. A important text was on it's way.

**Massie: **Boy fast is off! 

**Claire:** /

**Claire:** I mean?

**Massie:** why? omg! I thought u'd be happy!

**Claire: **why would I be?

**Massie:** Kuh-laire!!! To make Cam jealous, ah-bviously.

**Alicia:** Given!!!

**Claire:** oh, right... ;)

Claire's heart dropped. Now she'd be the only one of the Pretty Committee utterly dateless.

**Alicia: **Thanx Mass!!

**Massie:** Welcs. Now, I need to know who ev.1 is going 4.

**Alicia:** Josh, of course:)

**Massie:** Ah-proved.

**Dylan:** Hmmm...The guy that's new with the spiky black hair and green eyes...think he's a hart?

**Massie:** yes. Ah-proved.

**Dylan:** YAAAY!  x 1000000000000000

**Kristen:** Ummm...The guy two over from Dyl's guy...With the brown hair, bluish-grayish eyes...HAWT!!!  3

**Massie:** Ah-proved, yet again! My girls are good... 

**Massie:** KUH-LAIRE!!!

**Claire:** Umm...IDK

**Massie:** . You...must...choose...NOW!!!!!!

**Claire: **fine...blondie with blue eyes.

**Massie:** NO!!!! he's _mine_.  lol. take the other 1.

**Claire:** fine, fine. the redhead...

**Massie:** we're all done doing business _here_!! Time to make our ex-harts jealous! Yess!

**Alicia: **Done,

**Dylan:** Done,

**Kristen:** Done,

**Claire:** Done,

**Massie: **and...DONE!!!

**Alicia:** Heart ev. 1's faces!!

They all straightened up and flattened their outfits and walked to the boys without looking back.

"What are you waiting for?!?!" Massie asked Derrington.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your 'friends'?"

"Oh right...And Block...I'm really so-"

Massie put the palm of her hand in front of Derrington's face ordering him to shut up. "Look," Massie said and squinted her amber eyes. "We're done. Don't expect to just get a girl back after calling them 'immature'..." Massie put air-quotes around immature.

Everyone cracked up. "Ohh! So you must be Massie Block?" asked Massie's potential HART.

"Ohh, yeah..." Massie purred.

His eyes lit up. "Derek told me _all_ about you..."

"And you are...?"

"Thomas...Harrington..."

"Ehmagawd!" it was Massie's turn to squeal. "You're Derek's brother?!" Massie's jaw dropped.

"We're cousins...Our dad's were brothers. Why, is that a surprise? Do we not look like each other?"

Massie led him over where the other's weren't. "Oh, it's nawt that...You guys do, but..." Massie tousled his hair. "You're _way_ cuter..." She smiled.

Thomas thought she looked way hot too. _Why in the world did Derek dump her?! She's perfect. Doesn't seem the least bit immature._

Derrington's jaw dropped and he said, "Thomas!! What do you think you're doing?!"

"What? Is it a _crime_ to socialize with our new classmates?" Thomas said with a smirk.

"You're..._flirting_ with my ex-girlfriend!!!" yelled Derek and his voice cracked.

"JEALOUS!!" everyone started coughing.

"Oh, _whatever_!!!! Let's go, _VICTORIA_!!" screamed Derek and pulled a beautiful brunette with him outside the barista.

"That's his other cousin," whispered Thomas to Massie.

"How desperate," laughed Massie.

"Tell me about it," said Thomas and rolled his eyes and put his hands in his A&F

whitish-tan cargo shorts. "Would you like to go to a movie with me and the boys?" He threw his arm out indicating the others. "Plus D...Cam and Nikki?"

"Oh," she smiled. "Of course...We'd love to!"

"Great!" he said and flashed her a toothy smile and rocked back and forth. "Ohh, and here's my number and screen name."

"Cool, I'll be on tonight. Oh, and would you mind telling the red head the new one..."

"You mean Mark?"

"Yah, ask him if he wants to go with the blonde with the short bangs. Her name is

Kuh-laire."

"I'm sure he'd love to. He's been eyeing her this whole time!! Can Dylan go with Todd? The black haired guy? And Kristen with the brown haired guy?"

"Done, and done. See you later," said Massie, blew an air kiss and turned swiftly on the heel of her Prada heels.

Thomas slumped dumfounded about the hawt girl he had just made a date with. _Derek_'s old girlfriend!!!

"Guess...what?!?!" screeched Massie as they made their way outside.

"What?" they asked.

"I get 10 gossip points!"

"Oooh! Dish! Dish!" the girls chanted.

"Kay, I'M GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH MY CRUSH!!! And you guys are too!" Massie squealed.

"OMG! How?!" asked Dylan.

"He was talking to me and asked me. And it was perf. You guys got the guys you asked for!! I'm IM'ing him this evening so let's GO!!" said Massie and jerked open the Range Rover door.

"YEAH!!!" they screamed.

**Read and Review!!! hope you likey!! i promise i'll write more...it's the weekend!! yaaay!**


	2. Chapter 2: a text from Thomas

**The Block Estate**

**GLU h.q.**

**Friday, September 1****st**

**5:33pm.**

Massie sighed as she pressed up against the water jet in the Jacuzzi, releasing her stress.

"Mass! Tell us what did he sa-" started Alicia.

She was cut off by a 'ding!' on Massie's purple iMac. "That me!!" she squealed giddily. It was Thomas.

**SurferDude:** Hey Massie!

**Massikur:** Hey Thomas :)

**Massikur:** so, tell us about t/movies? or can we go to A le Pases restaurant in t/city? it's a really nice Italian restaurant. u up 4 it?

**SurferDude:** Watevr u want :)

"Ehmagawd!!! Was he just _flirting_ with you Mass?!!?" squealed Alicia.

"He was!!" burped Dylan.

'pling!'

**Massikur:** so it's set...Sat. 5:30pm. for dinner at A le Pases.

**SurferDude:** 3 you.

"EHMAGAWD!!!" the girls screamed.

**Massikur has logged off.**

**SurferDude has logged off.**

"O-M-G!!!" celebrated Massie.

"You like totally scored!!!" screamed Kristen.

"I know!!!" cooed Massie and in entered her In and Out list in her Palm Pilot.

**State of the Union**

**In Out**

Thomas Derrington

IM'ing Texting

Restaurants Movies

"Maaaahhh-sieee! Can we go shopping!! We need stuff for tomorrow night," whined Alicia.

"Given," said Massie. "Let's...go!!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Cam wants to break up

**Derrington's House**

**The Basement**

**Friday, September 1****st**

**10:35pm**

Derrington, Josh, Cam and Plovert sat on the red suede couch playing a Wii sports. Josh and Plovert sat out.

"_Dude_, Cam!! I really think you should get back together with Claire. Nikki's just..._Not_ the right girl for you. Claire and you were _perfect_..." said Josh.

"I know!" said Cam and swung the controller to hit a ball. "I really messed up. But what should I say to Nikki?"

"Tell her to, 1. Put on more clothes." Plovert said. The guys laughed. "And 2, that you like Claire way better."

The guys high-fived Plovert. "I suggest doing it by text," mumbled Derrington.

"D, you're _still_ not over Massie?!?!" exclaimed Cam.

"Well, I don't just...Thomas and Massie...ARRRGH!!" Derrington hurled his controller at the plasma screen. It broke!!!

"DUDE!!" screeched Cam.

"Mini's gonna get sooo mad!!!" said Josh eyes wide.

"You guys can't relate to me, man," huffed Derrington. "You have the girls you want. Wanna hear the truth?" The guys nodded. "ImissMassie...a _lot_..." he slurred.

Derrington slumped. Josh scratched his head and said, "Uhh, dude, you seriously need to get rid of Thomas...Massie seems to like him...a lot!"

The boys started punching eachother.

"Let's make a plan...for Derek! After all, he _did_ help us on our soccer team. We would have _nev-_er had made it without this guy." Cam said and slapped Derrington's bicep.

"TIME...TOO PLAAAN!!!" screamed Josh in an opera voice.

The guys cracked up.


	4. Chapter 4: Cam and Claire together!

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**Saturday, September 2****nd**

**11:30am**

Claire Lyons lay on her bed draping her legs on her pillows. Then she blew her bangs away from her eyes.

'Clairreee! Claaaiirre!' Claire's personal ring tone went off. It. Was. Cam...

Claire gasped and answered immediately, "Hello?" Claire tugged her bangs. "Ohh...uh...hi Cam," she stuttered. _What was she supposed to say if he wanted her back?! Play hard to get, say yes right away, hang up?! Life was so confusing with boys._ "You are? Yah, I'm sorry...I am too, I had no right to-...Awww, okay thanks...yes, I'm home, bye!!!"

Claire bubbled with joy! The star soccer player Cam and Claire were back together!!! Finally! And...now he was coming to visit!

She ran onto the Block's front porch and knocked on the door.

"Whoo is it?" asked Kendra Block.

"Umm, it's Claire."

"Oh, come in darling!"

Claire bustled past Kendra, without a 'hello' or 'thanks'!!! She needed Massie's closet..._now_. She was wearing light wash flare Gap jeans and an Aeropostale lime green tee with a picture of a monkey on it. Fashion, no no. She needed to look good for her first alone time with Cam in a while.

Claire knocked on Massie's door. "Massie! It's Claire," she panted.

"Come in, but _don't_ ruin my white carpet!!" Massie giggled.

Claire went in. It was half-decorated in a safari type theme for Australia. It looked stunning. There was stuffed kangaroos, koalas, bamboo trees, and pictures of beaches. The packing meeting was on Sunday.

"O-M-G...It look ah-mazing!! But," Claire hurried along. "Can I borrow something from your closet."

"Why?" Massie asked. "You look just like yourself in that." Claire smiled. "A dork!!!" Claire turned bright red. Massie cracked up. "KIDDING!!!" "Noww..." Massie tapped her chin. "Let's see what we got here..."

After two minutes of looking through her closet for the perfect thing, Massie found it. It was a pair of True Religion black skinny jeans and a blue, ruffled top with Kate Spade simple snakeskin flats.

"Thanks Massie!!" said Claire and walked out of Massie's room with a newfound confidence. Then she rushed outside and sat on her porch. She called Cam on her Dial L for Loser phone.

"Hi Cam!" Claire smiled. "Gonna be here in two? Great! Byeee, see you soon!"

**Thank you everyone for your comments!! They're greatly appreciately! Please read and review more!!! Sincerely, heartragdolls 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Claire and Cam hang out

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**Claire' s room**

**12:00pm**

"Sorry Claire," apologized Cam and plopped on her lavender Staples desk chair.

"It's okay, I'm just happy we're back together." Claire decided to change the subject. It was getting a little awkward. "So, are you excited for Australia?"

"Mmmhmmm..." said Cam and bopped his head to whatever beat was in his head. "Which reminds me, here you go."

Cam handed a C.D. to Claire that was entitled _You're the Only one for Me, Claire_.

Claire giggled. How sweet. Claire looked at the contents. The songs were: _Hard to Explain [Australia By the Strokes, End has no End – By the Strokes, Sorry – By Avant, Sorry – By Maddonna, Sugar We're Goin' Down – By Fallout Boy and Hey There 'Claire' (Claire) – By 'Cam' (Plain White Tees). _Cam had edited the lyrics and sang it himself. Claire inserted the CD in her white MP3 player.

_Hey there Claire  
What's it like in Westchester?  
I'm not very far away  
But girl you always look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Nikki, can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true  
Hey there Claire  
Don't you worry about Nikki  
I'm right there if you need reassurance  
Give this all another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to me and believe  
I'm by your side_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Claire  
I know it's getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll win you over someday  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Claire  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple CD I gave to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd burn them all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

I'm right around the corner

_So visit when you need  
I'd walk any distance for you  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Claire I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And I'm to blame_

Hey there Claire  
I broke up with Nikki yesterday  
And she's going back home  
And I'll be with you 

_Having the love of my life so close  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Claire here's to you  
This ones for you_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

Just as the final chorus played Claire knew it was time. She sat up little taller, cocked her head and went forward towards Cam slowly. Touchdown!! They kissed for thirty seconds and Claire smiled.

"The song was beautiful Cam," said Claire with a twinkle in her eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome," Cam smiled.

They were right about to kiss again when...

Todd burst open the door in Spongebob whitey tighties, a towel over his head and he was blowing a whistle. "Amber! Harry! Thomas! Vicky! Luk-"

"What _are_ you _doing_?!?!" asked Claire angrily while tapping her fingers on her bedside table.

"Uh, Claire," said Cam. "Look over here."

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Claire.

Crawling into her room was a hoard of ants. "TODD! GET...THEM...OUT!!!" squealed Claire. "MOOOMM!!!"

Judi ran down the stairs and pulled her J-Crew jeans up a little bit higher. "What dar-" Judi stuck her head out and gasped. "TODD! GROUNDED FOR THREE WEEKS! THAT'S FINAL!"

"But mommm!! My ant farm!! It's ruined!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before. You," huffed Judi and handed Todd the phone. "Must call Mr. Block and tell him _exactly_ what happened. _Now_!"

"Fine!" said Todd and crossed his arms. He marched his way back to his room and slammed the door.

"TODD! Son, you _heard_ what I said about slamming the doors!" yelled Jay.

Cam stood up and zipped up his leather jacket. "Well, I better get going...Bye Claire!"

Claire smiled and waved but clenched her teeth, willing herself not to tear all of Todd's red hair out of his head. Did he _actually_ know what Claire would've gotten?!?! Not like he would've cared.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner at A la Pases

**Hi again! Here we go...A new chapt.**

**Westchester**

**Outside of A le Pases**

**Saturday, September 2****nd**

**5:13pm.**

"I'm soo hungry!" whined Dylan and burped.

"Dylan, am I a bear that you buy at Toys. R. Us. that have symbols on their bellies?" asked Massie.

"No."

"Then why do you think I'd care!?"

The girls cracked up and high-fived Massie.

"Let's go inside," said Massie and applied another coat of fresh pear Glossip Girl. It was showtime. "And remember Dylan, puh-lease don't eat! You know what happened last time, _Shrek_."

The girls cackled. Dylan slapped Massie's almost bare thigh. Massie was wearing a pink, brown and tan Chip & Pepper plaid, pleated miniskirt, a light pink INC halter top, a chocolate brown signature Coach demi pouch purse and brown oversized Dior sunglasses. Her hair was in a bun.

They took long supermodel strides into the restaurant without looking back. The restaurant smelled like fresh rose petals and lavender. Massie took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back. She went up to the reservations desk.

Massie tapped her long french-manicured nails on the desk. "Ex-_cuse_ me!! Are you going to help us or what?" Massie squinted her amber eyes.

The lady looked up and shuffled through a bunch of papers flustered. She was wearing a size eight knee length black Ralph Lauren skirt and a Torrid white long sleeved blouse. It said on her tag, _Hi my name is Cheryl. _Cheryl was about 46 years old and had wavy black hair down to her shoulders. Massie and Alicia raised their top lips in disgust.

Cheryl peeked over the tops of her small rimmed reading glasses at the girls. She spoke in a thick European accent. "Oh," Cheryl said and pursed her lips. "I'm awf-ull sorry. Your name, please."

"_Buh_-lock," said Massie disrespectfully.

"Ah," the lady said sweetly and smiled. "You guys are the first to arrive in yer party. Follow me to yer booth."

They followed Cheryl, the stocky lady over to their booth. The girls squished on the mahogany booth and Cheryl handed them 12 huge menus. Cheryl smiled brightly and said, "Have a nice dinner at A le Paso!"

The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "LBR!" burped Dylan. The others tried to stifle their laughter by biting their lips.

Cheryl gave them a stern look and said, "Very well then." She walked away.

"Ew! Talk about puh-lus size! I'm glad I had my sunglasses on," scoffed Massie and rolled her eyes.

"Point!" Alicia lifted her finger.

"I have gossip!" squeaked Claire.

"How much is it worth?" asked Massie.

"Hmm, five points."

"Dish, then."

"Me and Cam are back together!"

"Awww," they all said except for Massie who rolled her eyes.

Dylan hugged Claire. "Wait, what about Mark? Weren't you going with him?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders. "I like Cam better." Claire was angry they were talking about Mark of all people. They were _never_ even a couple.

"Given!!" said Alicia.

"Ah-bviously," said Kristen.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd," the girls gasped.

The boys had arrived and looked hawter than ever.

**Cliffhanger!! Puh-lease review!!**


	7. Chapter 7: The plan

**A la Pases Restaurant**

**The Booth**

**Saturday, September 2****nd**

**6:06pm**

"Heyy!!" the girls cooed.

"Hi," the boys said.

"Oh, why don't you sit down now?" Massie said sweetly, smirked at Derrington and patted the part of booth next to her.

Thomas slid plus Derrington and went next to Massie. Kemp sat down next to him. Todd and Stanley slid in next to them.

"We're going to get some mints," said Derrington and winked at the other boys.

"Can I come?!" asked Olivia.

"No," said Plovert.

"WE'RE DONE! My _nose_ is cuter than _you_!" yelled Olivia and stormed out of the restaurant.

"_Thanks_, D," said Plovert sarcastically and punched Derrington.

"Let's go," murmured Derrington from the side of his mouth.

The boys waved good-bye and ran into the Men's bathroom. "OH!" winced Plovert and held his nose. "Smells like Dylan has been in here!"

The guys laughed and high-fived Plovert. "Now to the plan," mumbled Derrington.

"Man, do we _really_ have to do it?!" asked Plovert.

"Yes!" said Cam. "We do."

"Lemme guess...You and Claire are back?" asked Josh sarcastically.

"Yup," said Cam and his different colored eyes twinkled.

"So, first we will tell Thomas that my mom called for him to go back to my house. At least he's out of the way for dinner," said Josh.

"Then," said Cam. "Derek will offer to buy Massie dinner plus dessert, or whatever. And..."

"He will apologize." snickered Plovert.

"Ugh, dude I don't know," said Derrington shaking his head. "She'll probably just be like 'what-ever!' or something crazy like that."

"Do you want Massie back?" asked Cam.

"Yeah..."

"Then you gotta do it!!"

"Josh, do you have the Tiffany necklace I asked you to buy when you just _had_ to go shopping with Alicia?" Derrington laughed.

"Umm, well..."

"Well, what?!"

"All I could find was a...ring."

"A ring. A ring. Seriously? A ring?!" asked Derrington.

"Yeah. It's silver and on the top part it has a gold heart and in the middle of it, it has a M and a D."

"Good job."

"Dude, are you ready to crush your cousin?" asked Plovert.

"Yes, yes I am."

**Oooh! What will he do? Find out if you review more!**


	8. Chapter 8: Derek fails

**A le Pases**

**The Booth**

**Saturday, September 2****nd**

**6:46pm**

"Uh, Thomas," said Derrington scratching the back of his head. "My mom said that you needed to come back to my house."

Thomas was busy bragging to Massie about Australia, since he had been there six times. Thomas looked up at Derrington. "What?"

"My mom wants you home right now!" said Derrington.

"Aww, sorry Mass. I guess I'll IM you when you get home," he said disappointed.

"_I_ have an idea," purred Massie and threw in a flirty wink. "I'll go home with you. Simple as that! Done, done and done."

"Perfect!" said Thomas and a smile spread across his face. "Let's go," Thomas pulled Massie's arm.  
"Bye!" Massie said with a giggle.

The new couple walked out of the restaurant. Derrington sighed and wrapped his hands around his head, disappointed.

"Will you guys promise to help me?" asked Derrington desperately.

"Let's see...thinking...thinking...thinking..._No,_" smirked Alicia.

"You can't just call a girl immature and when school starts again you want her back. It doesn't work that way," sneered Kristen.

"Point," said Alicia.

"You little boys go plan you're little plot to win her back," Dylan paused adjusting her Stella McCartney brown cowboy boot. "But, I can assure you, you have to do something _ginormo_!"

"I think a more correct term would be _colossal_," corrected Kristen.

"Whateves," said Dylan rolling her eyes.

"I say, let's go to my house," said Alicia and paused waiting for the Pretty Committee's reaction.

"Can't," sighed Kristen. "Mom is being a total bi-otch. Bye!" Kristen sauntered out of the restaurant.

"Me too. My mom wants me to go on The Daily Grind today, 'cause it's about our 'family tree'..." Dylan put air-quotes around family tree.

"Kuh-laire?" asked Alicia and put her hands on her hips.

"Uhh," stuttered Claire pulling her x-long burnt orange GAP long sleeve tee down farther like it was a dress. "I'm going to the movies with Layne but-"

Alicia cut her off. "Whateves," she said with an eye roll.

"It won't be the same without Massie," moped Kristen looking at her purple Puma tennis skirt.

Steam practically was burning out of Alicia's ears as they spoke. "Let's just go our own ways then. I'll call Dean."

"Can we ride with you?" asked Dylan and burped. "I'm going to be late in like 15 mins and my mom is already at the studio."

Alicia smoothed her hair out and said, "Sure. Anyone can come."

"Even me?!" asked Derrington.

"Even _you_."

"Alicia, can I come over to your house?" asked Josh.

She blushed and said, "Umm, yeah!"

And they all walked out of the restaurant together, without a single meal or drink ordered.

**Ehmagawd! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just school, ugh!**


	9. Chapter 9: AliciaJosh

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's room**

**Saturday, September 2****nd**

**8:57pm**

"Did you like my mom's pasta?" asked Alicia, giggled and flopped on her queen-size bed.

"Deee-licc-ious," said Josh playfully and licked his lips. "So, I was wondering." Josh paused. "If you would like to be my...my, girlfriend."

Josh turned beet red. "Uhh, sure..." Alicia said steadily and smiled.

They cocked heads and moved closer with an invisible force. They kissed for 31 seconds.

Josh shoved his hands in his dark wash Diesel jeans. "Well, I'll see you later," he said and started to turn his back. "Oh wait!"

Josh pulled a silver Tiffany necklace with a red, sparkly heart in the middle that said – A&J 4ever.

Alicia was stunned. Completely stunned and caught off guard. "Eh-ma...Thank you..."

"Your welcome!" Josh let out a toothy smile. "Absolutely no problem. Is the Pretty Committee going to our first soccer game of the season?"

"Is Thomas going?" asked Alicia, well knowing that Massie would only go if her HART was there.

"Yup."

"Then we're going," said Alicia with a bright smile.

"Perfect. And be sure to wear your necklace."

"Of course I will." And Alicia meant it. She was bubbling up with pride. Her and Josh were boyfriend-girlfriend! Double yaay!

As soon as Josh left, she put on the necklace and jumped on her Apple computer. She clicked on all the Pretty Committee's screen names and clicked 'group chat'. They accepted.

**Holagurl: **OMG. Guess what?

**Massikur:** How many GP?

Massie was referring to Gossip Points. Alicia rolled her eyes. This was _way_ more important than any _Gossip Points_.

**Holagurl:** None, it's about me.

**BigRedHead:** omg. omg. omg. it's u + josh, rite? I knew it.

**SexySportsBabe:** he asked u 2 be ur gf?

**Holagurl:** u guessed it!!

**Massikur:** omg x 10000000! when?

**Holagurl: **a few mins ago. we kissed too!!! 3

**ClaireBear:** happy 4 u!

**Holagurl:** thanx. p.s. we g2g 2 t/soccer game.

**Massikur:** um, excuse me...why?

**Holagurl:** cuz, it's ocd's boy's soccer game (1st game) and I told josh we'd b there.

**Massikur:** Hmmm, is T gonna b there?

**Holagurl:** yup, he plays midfielder so he'll be all over the field.

**Massikur:** double 3 that!

**Massikur:** I g2g. remember, after soccer game, we g2 my house for Aussie packing list.

**Holagurl:** Done,

**BigRedHead:** Done,

**SexySportsBabe:** Done,

**ClaireBear:** and...Done!

**Massikur:** Kay we're all set. c u tomorrow! Latah!

**Massikur has signed off.**

**Holagurl has signed off.**

**BigRedHead has signed off.**

**SexySportsBabe has signed off.**

**ClaireBear has signed off.**

Alicia sighed and curled up and her baby blue down Ralph Lauren comforter and stretched. Mission accomplished.

**Hope you like it! Thank you _all_ for all the reviews! Puh-lease keep them up! I luh-v them:)**


	10. Chapter 10: The game

**OCD**

**The Parking Lot for the Soccer Field**

**Sunday, September 3****rd**

**10:38am**

"Kay, girls. Let's rate our outfits!" said Massie and smiled. "Leesh, you up first."

"Yesss!" squealed Alicia and twirled.

"Alicia is looking very chic in a tight fitting hot pink Guess? t-shirt with a cream colored velvet Ralph Lauren blazer, dark wash Juicy boot cut jeans and Michael Kors sand-colored wedges. Her hair is down and very wavy. Con-grat-u-lations!! You're a 9.6!" announced Massie proudly.

The girls giggle-clapped and she strutted her stuff back down the 'runway'. Dylan was next.

"Dylan is looking cash-cute in a teal Splendid hoodie with matching sweat pants tucked into tan knit Ugg's. Her hair is up in a low pony tail with a strand of hair out of the up-do. I rate you..." Massie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "9.3."

"YES!" burped Dylan.

The girls cracked up. Kristen was up next. She skittered up next to Massie. Massie nodded in approval and said, "Kristen is wearing my dark washed, denim destroyed, cuffed D.K.N.Y. capris and a white rhinestone encrusted Juicy tank top with light pink heels. You're a...9.2!"

"Yaay!" Kristen cheered. The girls clapped. Claire was up next. Claire bit her lip nervously and stepped up next to Massie.

Massie sighed and said, "Kuh-laire is wearing very _un­_-flattering wide legged _GAP_ jeans, an olive green long-sleeved ribbed tee and green Crazy Cords Mary Jane Keds." Massie practically spat GAP and Keds. "You're a...3.2."

The girls gasped. "Kuh-laire. You _seriously_ need to go change in the Range Rover. You look hor-a-ball," advised Alicia.

Claire turned bright red. "O-kay," she squeaked embarrassingly.

"I have some spare clothes in the trunk, Kuh-laire. Just use those," said Massie.

"Thanks," said Claire and ran off to the Range Rover.

Claire popped open the trunk and crawled inside. She struggled to get on size 0 Seven jeans, a furry hooded camel-colored Louis Vuitton knee-long sweater with diamond buttons and Miu Miu clogs.

Claire wobbled out of the car and walked as fast as she could to where the girls were. They were gone and in their place was a large yellow Post-It note it said: If you're reading this, Claire, we're in the bleachers.

She sighed and walked over to the soccer field. Sure enough, the Pretty Committee was in the front row all huddled up next to Massie. Claire casually slid in next to Kristen who was cheering hysterically for the Tomahawks. Claire managed a weak, "Hey guys."

The girls looked up and saw Claire. "Much better," said Massie satisfied and smiled.

Claire smiled back then searched her attention to the game, looking for Cam. He was dribbling the ball down the field almost at the goal. Claire screamed, "Go CAM!"

Cam looked up in the bleachers and saw Claire. He smiled, but in doing that he lost the ball to their old rivals Grayson Academy number 23. Claire mouthed 'Sorry!' and Cam replied with swatting his hand in the air as if to say 'No biggy!'

"Kuh-laire!" squawked Kristen. "That one point that we lost could make us lose!"

Dylan rolled her eyes. Alicia put up her 'point' finger.

"Ooops, sorry," said Claire regretfully and bit her finger nail.

Back on the field, number four whisked past the Tomahawks and...Derrington failed to save it. A chorus of 'BOO's broke out. Massie smiled cockily and smirked at Derrington.

"Aren't you _so_ happy you broke up with him Mass? He's _so_ last season on the field," scoffed Alicia and high-fived Massie.

"Given!" said Massie and smiled.

"How much longer?" whined Dylan rubbing her stomach. "I'm hunnn-gry." Then she curled her lower lip down and pouted.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Like a minute left. The score's four to four, because of Derrington's _horrible _save!" Kristen glared at Massie as if somehow it was _her_ fault that Derrington didn't save the ball.

Massie shrugged innocently, glossed up with Raspberry Sorbet Glossip Girl, then looked for Thomas. He was dribbling the ball toward the net. There was fifteen seconds left on the clock. _Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, nine_...The crowd chanted. Thomas pulled his leg back and, BEEP!

The game was over and the Tomahawks were carrying him, the crowd was cheering (even Massie) and the coach was giving him a high-five. What even raised Massie's spirit's more was the coach was scolding Derrington about catching the ball for about five minutes. He was looking down at the ground and kicking the grass with his black soccer cleats. After the coach was done lecturing him, he looked up and the coach slapped him on the back and told him to 'run along now!' Derrington shrugged and ran to catch up with the others. Massie, along with the Pretty Committee was right down with the sweaty soccer players. Massie was laughing and congratulating them all for a 'Good game.' Derrington just about wanted to barf when Thomas pretended to collapse and 'needed' Massie for support. _This can't be happening. This won't be happening. __**I'm**__supposed to be the star, not him. Not, my cousin. I'm supposed to be next to Massie._

Derrington sighed and went into the parking lot to avoid and 'Massie jokes' and humiliation. He walked up to a black medium sized Lexus. Then he reached inside his navy blue Nike bag and pulled out his silver Sidekick and called his dad.

"Dad? Yeah, I'm done with the game. Can you pick me up? What?! _NO,_ I'm not going to get pizza with Massie." Derek practically fumed. He _wanted_ to tell his dad, but didn't have the heart. His dad always had extremely high expectations and always expected him to be on top no matter what. "Well, I don't _know_ if the team is going out. Thomas...well he's still with the team. Why aren't I there? Well, I kinda messed up. Can you-But-I _can't_ ask Massie to go over to her house. Yeah, but...I just _can't_. Please pick me up. _Fine_, I'll try to go over. Can I go over to Josh's or Cam's? What?! Why not? Mum's having a meeting with Massie's mom?! Fine. Yah, Yah, Bye." He slumped and placed his weight on the Lexus shaking his head. How would he be able to pull this off?! He took a deep breath and walked over back onto the field and tapped Massie on the shoulder. She was talking to Thomas about OCD and how 'excited' she was about Australia. Massie whipped her head around to find Derrington, staring at her with his ah-dorable puppy-dog eyes. Her high-pony slapped him in the face.

She glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked hands on her hips.

**What will she do?! Find out if you...REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: OMG Packing Meeting!

**Streets of Westchester**

**The Range Rover**

**Sunday, September 3****rd**

**12:30pm**

"_Why_ is he here again?" hissed Kristen.

"I told you," Massie spoke in full volume. "His, _mother_ is in the book club with my mom and his dad was too lazy to pick him up." Massie practically spat mother.

Derrington opened his mouth to interject, but quickly closed it, knowing well not to get even _more_ on her bad side.

"I thought we were going to do the PL," said Dylan referring to 'Packing List'.

"We are. _He_ has to play with Todd," explained Massie.

The girls cracked up. Issac spoke from the front seat, "Maah-sie we're almost home. Please get ready to get out."

"Yes, Issac," snapped Massie and sighed.

The girls unbuckled their seatbelts and got out. Dylan was the last girl out, and she slammed the Range Rover door in Derrington's face. He cocked his head back surprised while the girls doubled over in hysterics while walking up to the Block Estate.

He sighed and opened the door, heading for the guesthouse.

The girls ran up the stairs, laughing so hard tears were running down their cheeks. Then they pressed open Massie's door and said, "Eh. Ma. _Gawd_." Her room was even _more_ stunning than the Lake Placid meeting. It was like an IMAX theater. The walls and ceiling was covered in a T.V. with a live feed of The Great Coral Reef of Australia with the actual sounds. Bird squawks, waves crashing, crabs skittering across the sand and the wind was just a few of the sounds heard. There was real, soft, tan sand covering the floor with five white hammocks attached to artificial palm trees. Three baby-blue pillows was on each hammock engraved their name in gold. On one of the pillows was a Mac Book for them to type along with the packing list. On another pillow was a box of pineapple shaped cookies half-way dipped in chocolate. And on the third pillow was a pair of new different colored Prada flip-flops for everyone. Massie got purple (of course), Kristen got blue, Claire got green, Alicia got pink and Dylan got orange. The color of their flip flops matched their Mac Books. And hanging on their palm trees' was a Juicy Couture bikini that, again, the color matched their flip-flops. In the middle of the bathing suit top was a diamond heart.

"This. Is. Ah-mazing!!!" squealed Alicia.

"Totally, AH-GREED!" screamed the others in approval.

"You should have your room like this _all_ the time," said Claire.

"I'd get sand in my shoes and my clothes. It's cool, but I wouldn't want to sleep on a hammock all the time too," stated Massie.

"Point," said Alicia and lifted her finger.

"Let's get started," burped Dylan.

"Given!" said Massie. "Wait...are you going to Australia, Kristen?"

"Well, last year I got the best grades, so I got a scholarship to go!!!" cried Kristen.

"Oh my gawd!" screeched the girls and the hugged in a circle and started jumping up and down.

"Let's start now!" said Massie and blasted a special 'Australia Party Shuffle' that Inez made on her purple iHome iPod dock.

The girls danced for thirty minutes, then collapsed on the hammocks. Massie spoke into her microphone, "Inez! Please bring up virgin strawberry daiquiris for five."

"Okay!" Inez responded.

"Now, we have to get right down to business. Everyone get out your Mac Books and open a Word document," ordered Massie and she clapped twice.

They did as they were told. " 'Kay, now let's start."

"I'm thinking we pack twenty swimsuits," said Dylan.

"Me too," chirped Alicia.

"Ah-greed," cooed Massie. "We're going on a _major_ shopping spree this week after school."

The girls nodded. "We also should buy lots of short-shorts and tank-tops," said Alicia.

"And short summer dresses for the evenings and dances," said Massie.

"There's dances? asked Claire like she had never heard of one before.

"Yah," said Massie like it should've been obvious.

"I say mini-skirts too," said Kristen.

"Done," said Massie.

"And dressy flip-flops," said Dylan.

"And...OMG, guess what?! Louis Vuitton just came out with these really cute towels! We should totally get them!" said Massie excitedly typing in her Mac Book furiously.

"Given!" said Alicia.

For the next thirty minutes they added ideas except for Claire, who was snacking on the pineapple cookies that she received nonchalantly.

"I got the final packing list," said Massie and handed out the copies.

**Sorry! Saving the Packing List for l8ter since it's gonna be long! Luv y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12: Packing List

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**Sunday, September 3****rd**

**10:30pm**

**Packing List**

**CLOTHES**

Short-shorts

C&C California Tanks

Summer dresses for dances and for night

Sweaters

Bikinis' (lots)

Jeans (JIC – Just in Case)

Bermudas

Capris

Tube Tops

Camis

Zip-Down Sweatshirts

Furry-Hooded Jackets (JIC)

T-shirt Dresses

**UNDERGARMENTS**

Underwear

Bras

Socks

**SHOES**

Flip Flops

Heels

Flats

Clogs

Tenni's...(if you must, KUH-LAIRE:)

**Cosmetics**

Lip Gloss

Lip Stick

Lip Liner

Shampoo

Conditioner

Body Wash

Body Soap

Body Soap Bar

Blush

Eyeliner

Pencil for eyebrows

Brush

Comb

Diffuser

Crimper

Blow dryer

Cream for hands

Lotion for legs

Moisturizer for face

Makeup Remover

Bronzer

Eye shadow

Tweezer

Mascara

Eyelash Comb (to get clumps out)

Eyebrow comb

Razor

Shaving Cream

Body Butter

Eyelash Curler

Lip Primer

Makeup Tool Kit

Facial Cream

**OTHER**

iPod's with chargers

Portable DVD Players with chargers

Cells with chargers

Laptops with chargers

Cameras with chargers

Louis Vuitton towels

Purses

Clutches

Wristlets

Hair Ties

Passport

Airplane Ticket

Slippers

"Done," said Massie stretching.

"Done," chirped Alicia.

"Done," burped Dylan.

"Done," cooed Kristen.

"And done," yawned Claire.

"Did you guys bring all your stuff for tomorrow?" asked Massie.

"Yaaahhh," groaned Dylan yawning.

"I can't believe school's starting already!" exclaimed Alicia.

"Let's go to sleep," Massie yawning. "We need our beauty sleep to look hawt for the boys tomorrow!"

"Night!" the girls cooed.

_I'll try to write more...Promise:)_


	13. Chapter 13: Breakfast

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**Monday, September 4****th**

**5:30am**

'Beep! Beep! Beep!' Massie alarm went off. The girls yawned and groaned sleepily. Even Bean growled. Massie had insisted they had two full hours to get ready so they could look their very best. And now, they needed five jars of eye bag removal foundation.

Massie got out of her hammock, ripped off her plaid cotton boy-shorts and threw on a pair of navy blue Dior sweat pants (for now!) and opened her door.

"Since we have three bathrooms, three of us will take showers first and two will eat," ordered Massie.

"I'll eat," said Dylan and burped.

"Uhh, same," said Claire.

They rushed downstairs. Massie handed Kristen and Alicia two plush purple towels and a white terry-cloth complimentary robe each. "Now go!" snapped Massie and clapped twice.

They sped off like bullets. Massie sighed and picked up Bean, who was wearing hot pink board shorts and a t-shirt with a koala on it. "Mommy will be right back," said Massie to Bean and kissed her on the head. Then she placed her in her own mini-hammock.

Massie took her own three purple and gold towels and shut the door behind her.

When Massie was done, she threw on a Dolce and Gabbana zebra print robe and carried bean down the stairs. She placed Bean on her lavender Bean-bag. Bean wagged her tail affectionately and nuzzled Massie's arm.

Dylan was still in her MOO-ve cow p.j.'s and was eating chocolate chip home made waffles with nutella chocolate. Dylan waved frantically at Massie and said while shoving the waffles in her mouth, "Dis is weight!" She was trying to say 'This is great'.

Kristen's phlegmy cackle echoed throughout the granite kitchen. Her hair was up in her towel, and she was wearing her complimentary robe. She yawned. "Do you have Smart Start?"

"Is it low fat?" asked Massie.

"Think so."

"Then, yup. My mom practically went crazy when Safeway opened a low fat section," Massie rolled her eyes.

Kristen sat on the counter and fixed herself breakfast. Claire was stuffing an orange wedge in her mouth and sucking the juice out of it. She noticed the girls staring at her and stopped.

The girls cracked up. Claire tugged on her bangs, embarrassed. Then Alicia floated down the stairs. "Heyyy," she said, yawned and ate a singe piece of cantaloupe.

"Let's change now," said Massie and walked up the stairs.

"'Kay," said the girls struggling to keep up with her.

**Sorry, that chapter sucked:( lol!**


	14. Chapter 14: First Impressions

**The Range Rover**

**Monday, September 4****th**

**7:50am**

"Ehmagawd, I have gossip worth five points," said Alicia.

"Tell," the girls said in unison.

"We...Have to share lockers with the boys!"

"No," said Massie frantically shaking her head. "That can't be. I need _all_ the locker space I can get. I didn't even have enough _last_ year!! This is _so_ nawt happening!"

"Same! And they'll totally stink it up..." said Alicia and skinned her nose. "Unless, you're with Josh, and his Polo cologne." Alicia smiled dreamily.

Massie slapped Alicia's denim-encased thigh. "Well, Thomas has Abercrombie and _Fitch_ cologne."

Massie snapped in front of Alicia's face. Claire giggled and joined in. "Well _Cam_ was Drakkar _Noir_!" She dipped her head to the side and came up.

The girls doubled over in hysterics. "Are we almost there?" asked Kristen peering over Claire's shoulder out the window.

"Kuh-risten, are you a frog?" said Massie and snapped her Sephora compact shut.

"What? No!"

"Then why are you acting all _jumpy_?"

The girls cracked up and high-fived Massie. Kristen crossed her arms across her chest and looked out the window for the rest of the drive to OCD.

"Fuh-inally here," said Massie and stepped out in the crisp, cold air. "You happy Kris?" Massie smirked.

Kristen stuck out her tongue and looked around the parking lot.

"Well, let's do our outfit inspections," said Massie. "Hmmm, t'day let's do Kuh-laire first."

"Umm," Claire chewed on the inside of her lip. _Is she saying save the best for last? Or the best for first?!_ "Sure," she said, very _un_sure.

Claire stepped up. "Kuh-laire is wearing a traditional black leather knee-length D.K.N.Y. leather jacket, a burgundy v-necked Guess? sweater top, Joie tan pants and of course," Massie rolled her eyes. "Pink and white striped _Keds_. I _tuh_-ried to force her into tan mules but nuuu! Well, anyways, you're a...9.1. You could've gotten three extra points if you ditched the Keds and blow-dried your hair."

The girls clapped while Claire shuffled back, silently cursing herself for wearing Keds. But hey! They were the most comfortable shoes in the whole wide univ-" Massie's crisp voice broke her thoughts.

"Dylll-an! Get your butt up here!"

The girls laughed as she spread her legs out like she was ice-skating. "Owwwie!" Dylan rubbed her ankles. "It's like so weird wearing tennis shoes!" She laughed at herself.

"Dylan is wearing Dolce and Gabbana jean short-shorts with hot pink Juicy Couture knee-high socks, Jimmy Choo special edition white, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink colored tennis-shoes, a short-sleeved hot pink L.A.M.B. cashmere button-down cardigan and a simple white leather Louis Vuitton purse. Great job! You're a...9.5!"

Dylan curtsied and the girls giggle-clapped. Alicia was up next. She bounced up next to Massie and let out a toothy smile.

"Alicia is wearing a pair of crisp, dark-denim washed Sevens tucked into knee-high patterned Uggs, a turquoise scoop neck Lucky babydoll top, a gray Ella Moss shrug, and a Miu Miu cheetah print medium-sized purse. Very well done," Massie clapped. "You're a 9._7_."

Dylan hollered like a maniac, while the others clapped cordially. Kristen stepped up next to Massie.

"Of course, Kristen has some sport look to her! She's wearing a blue Puma tennis skirt, a Stella McCartney white tight off-the-shoulders top accented with silver sequins and a silver Steve Madden pumps. Congrats, you're a 9.3!" Massie didn't wait for applause and went straight to herself. "My hair is curled to perfection, I'm wearing light wash ripped True Religion jeans cuffed up for my pointy-toed Michael Kors tan suede boots, a lilac Daryl K. wrap and my hair is half-up half-down. Ratings?" She swiveled her hair to her 'good side'.

"9.9." said Alicia.

"Definitely ah-greed. You look amazing," cooed Dylan.

"Yup," said Kristen and Claire.

"Let's walk in with a super-model that says 'You know you want it but you can't have it' stare, kay?" said Massie.

"Yes, perf," they said smoothly and waved bye to Issac. It was _showtime_!

**Yes! Time for school! And in a week, (for the Clique) we're going to AUSTRALIA!!! YEAHHHH!!! If you want a certain thing to happen in my fanfict. just comment! And I might add it! And I'll credit you! Latah!**


	15. Chapter 15: School!

**OCD**

**The Auditorium**

**Monday, September 4****th**

**8:15am**

The girls and boys filed in to the main auditorium on the main floor and took their black leather seats. Lots of chit-chatter and laughter illuminated the rather dull room. After ten minutes, all the students were packed in the large space.

Principal Burns took her spot on the dark green carpeted podium. She cleared her throat.

"BAAK BAAK! CAAW! CAAW! WE HATE YOU BURNS! YOU SUCK!" was heard as Principal Burns scanned the crowd with her beady black eyes.

She sounded slightly nasally, like someone was holding her nose. "E-nuff,

e-nuff! I will not tolerate this inappropriate behavior. Those who do decide to give problems to _any_ teacher will be given detention promptly. I would like to welcome the Briarwood bo-"

She was cut off by a chorus of, "YESSS! OH _YEAH_! YOU HEARD THAT BIRDY!!!" and one stood out from the rest. It resembled Derrington's but it was definitely _nawt_. "LOVE YOU MASSIE!!!!"

"Ehmagawd," squeal-whispered the Pretty Committee as they nudged and giggled at Massie.

Massie winked at the girls and yelled, "LOVE YOU TOO! MEET ME AT TABLE 16 AT LUNCH! BE THERE,"

Everyone's eyes widened at Massie's confidence. _This was easier to become all alpha of Briarwood and OCD than she thought!_

"As I was saying," said Principal Burns completely ignoring what just went on. "Each of you girls, will have to share a locker with a Briarwood boy."

A chorus of moans and groans broke out from the girls and were saying things like, "NO WAY! WHAT ABOUT OUR PRIVACY! EWWW!!!! I NEED MORE ROOM!"

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled Principal Burns. "I will not have this while I'm trying to have a speech. Now, I shall read off the list of the students sharing lockers together. Please get out you notepad and listen to what I say."

The student's rolled their eyes and pulled their high-quality notebooks out of their Prada messenger bags.

"Okay. For locker number 234 there is Livvy Collins and Griffin Hastings. For locker 235 there is Christina Takawana and Sam Redbrick..." A bunch of LBR's name's were called until the Pretty Committee's names finally came up. "Ah, let's see for locker 872 we have..." Principal Burns peered over the tops of her conservative, out of style gold reading glasses. "Massie Block and Thomas Harrington."

Massie smirked at Derrington. He looked away.

"Oh my!" gasped Principal Burns shaking her head slowly. "I'm afraid I made a mistake and put Derek Harrington with you guys." She looked them straight in the eyes. "I hope you don't mind." She put a look on her face that said, 'I don't _actually_ care what you think.'

"Uhhh, well..." they stuttered, knowing how much he would mess with them.

Principal Burns looked away and said, "I shall take that as a yes. So you three will share that locker." She cleared her throat once again. Massie rolled her eyes. "For locker 876 we have Kristen Gregory annnd..." She widened her eyes and muttered, "What were you thinking then Heather?" (Heather is her first name.) "I put David Thompson in the wrong locker. You will be with Kristen Gregory. Alicia Rivera you'll be with Josh Hotz in locker 789. Dylan Marvil will be will Oliver Turner. Ahhnnd...Last but not least Cam Fisher and Claire Lyons in locker number 800. Thank you very much for your time and effort and I can't wait to go with all of you to Austral-"

A mob of students rushed out of the Auditorium and started feeding their student ID cards in the green ATM machine looking things. The Pretty Committee got their schedules first. They stood in a less crowded part.

"'Kay, what are your homerooms?" asked Massie.

"English," groaned Alicia.

"Same," burped Dylan.

"Uhh, yeah same," said Claire.

"Me too," said Kristen.

"Annd, me too!" said Massie and smiled. "So we all have first period together." She snapped her fingers twice. "Hand your schedules to me."

They all handed them over. "Guh-reat news! It's totally ah-mazing. We have _all_ our classes together!!"

"Perf! Now we have to figure out what period they have..._ESP_," whispered Alicia.

"Yup, Leesh you find out."

"Done, and done!" said Alicia with pride.

**ENGLISH CLASS**

Massie yawned and stretched out with her phone facing back alerting TPC of a text. They pulled out their cells.

**Massie: **Did u find out yet A?

**Alicia:** Yes.

**Massie:** when????????

**Alicia: **u have 2 agree 2 something 1st

**Massie:** ?!?!?!?!

**Alicia:** promise to go to t/city 4 shopping 2 a month.

**Massie:** done.

**Dylan:** yaaaay! moreeeeee shopping :)

**Alicia:** during...gym & science

**Massie:** which is which

**Alicia:** next & after lunch

**Massie:** hmmm, nice!

**Claire:** yeah, good joc!

They all giggled at Claire.

**Claire:** I **MEANT** good job!

**Kristen: **EHEM! _**LOOK UP! MR. GERGENT IS LOOKING STRAIGHT AT YOU GUYS!!! LUH-OOOK!**_

**Massie:** LBR! lol

**Kristen:** -rolls eyes-

The girls looked up innocently. "As I was saying," said Mr. Gergent and exhaled in frustration. "Ms. Marvil, the supplies."

Dylan curled a red lock around her finger and said, "Notebook, pencil, pens, binder, dividers, composition books and a small tote to carry this all in."

The class giggled. Alicia wrote in her Rivera notepad with her letters crammed together– _Ithinkhe'sgay!_ She discretely passed it to Massie who bit her lip, concealing her laughter. Then, Massie passed it to Kristen. Her phelgmy laugh was heard. Alicia glared at her. Kristen covered her mouth and mouthed 'Sorry!'

Mr. Gergent pursed his lips and clapped his hands twice. "Pleaaze hand up de note."

Kristen looked down at her shoes and shuffled up to Mr. Gergent. When he turned his back to the class, Kristen fake-kicked him in the butt. The class busted out in hysterics. When Mr. Gergent turned to Kristen she put on a face that said, 'Why are you looking at _me_? I'm just a good little girl!'

"Ms. Rivera, Ms. Rivera, Ms. Rivera," Mr. Gergent sighed. "You just can't stop with the sassy comments, can you?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"For this, all of you, that is in this class will be serving detention after school!"

Moans and groans broke out.

'DINGA LING! DINGA LING!!! BRRRING!' the bell rang.

"DON'T FORGET DETENTION!" Mr. Gergent barked at the kids as they raced out of the door.

"Come _awn_!!" Massie yelled and pulled the girls toward the bomb shelter.

**Puh-lease review!**


End file.
